It was written
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: "Dos seres, un camino, dos corazones, un único destino" [NO MAS OCS]
1. Chapter 1

_**Fer: Holaa~he vuelto con una nueva historia.**_

 ** _Izamu: -Niega con los brazos cruzados- Que mala escritora..._**

 ** _Fer: Prometo tener contis para el otro fin de semana u.u_**

 ** _Izamu: Esperemos que así sea -Le mira de reojo._**

 ** _Fer: En fin...les traje un nuevo fic, el cuál quería que fuera completamente YAOI, pero decidí que no sería completamente así...habrán algunas parejas hetero y otras Yaoi...Así que si quieren mandar algún oc para que haga yaoi, es completamente bienvenido~_**

 ** _Izamu: Me alegra que no me escogieras para este fic u.u no quiero hacer yaoi._**

 ** _Fer: No te preocupes...Bueno, les dejo la sinopsis y más abajo la ficha._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sinopsis_**

Destino. El misterioso destino, para mi no es más que el camino que debemos seguir en la vida, y que hagamos lo que hagamos no podremos escapar de este, es inalterable, es decir que nadie lo puede manipular. Hay veces que nos colocamos a meditar en profundidad sobre lo que nos esta ocurriendo o ha ocurrido, tratando de hallar la lógica, y de pronto nos damos cuenta de que la suerte no existe, no hay un azar...todo lo que hacemos y todo lo que vivimos ya esta escrito. Si nacemos para sufrir, reír, amar, no ser amado, gozar la vida o no así será y no lo podremos cambiar, ya que si pudiéramos construir nuestro propio destino, habrían menos corazones rotos y más sonrisas; y brillaríamos en todo lo que nos propusiéramos...por eso yo creo que existe el destino y que este esta completamente escrito.

Mi nombre es Adora, soy una deidad muy curiosa y enamoradiza, y si, creo en el destino, yo puedo ver el destino en las personas, es uno de los dones que poseo. En fin, como dije antes soy muy enamoradiza y adoro ver como es que nacen y se desarrollan las relaciones de los humanos, por eso es que elijo a ciertos chicos o chicas, veo su destino amoroso y me dedico a ver como es que su relación avanza, lo se, soy una deidad bastante loca, pero me gusta...Ahora les pido que me acompañen a ver como avanzan las relaciones de cierto grupo de humanos, conozcamos su historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Fer: Bien~y ese fue mi corta sinopsis, espero les haya llamado la atención._**

 ** _Izamu: Interesante~_**

 ** _Fer: Lo se! Ahora les dejo la ficha. Ah pero antes les diré que no pido muchas cosas ya que me di cuenta que las fichas me limitan en algunas ocasiones, pero esta vez quiero pocas cosas para dejar volar mi imaginación~por eso no pediré la historia, ni la edad...También les informo que "agregaré" cosas a sus ocs para que se ajusten a la historia y cosas así, no se si me explico...no les cambiare, ni nada, recuerden eso~_**

 ** _Izamu: Bien, ahora la ficha._**

 ** _FICHA KAWAII*_**

 ** _*Nombre:_**

 ** _*Apellido:_**

 ** _*Apariencia:_**

 ** _*Personalidad:_**

 ** _*Gustos y disgutos:_**

 ** _*Pareja: [Pueden escoger dentro de estos personajes: Hiroto, Goenji, Kazemaru, Fudo, Sakuma, Haruya, Suzuno, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Atsuya, Minamisawa, Masaki, Kirino, Kyousuke, Tenma, Hakuryuu, Ibuki, Hayato, Taiyou...Por nombrar algunos...¡Por cierto! Tengo disponibles a tres ocs: Kotaro, Nobuharu y Negumasa, aún no tienen pareja, por si alguien los desea elegir~de preferencia para hacer yaoi :3]_**

 ** _*Extras: [Datos curiosos sobre sus personajes]_**

 ** _Fer: Bien, y esta es toda la ficha~_**

 ** _Izamu: Si, ya nos vamos despidiendo, que esta terca escritora esta al borde del sueño._**

 ** _Fer: Cierto~_**

 ** _Los dos: Matta ne minna! Esperamos ansiosos sus fichas ¡DE CHICOS Y CHICAS!_**

 ** _PD: ¡QUIERO ESCRIBIR YAOI! ¡MANDEN CHICOS PARA ESCRIBIR YAOI! XD_**


	2. Introducción

**_Fer: Hai! Les traigo la conti~_**

 ** _Izamu: Antes de dejar el capitulo algunas aclaraciones_**

 ** _ACLARACIONES:_**

 ** _-Algunas cosas narradas en primera persona y escritas en cursiva es la voz de Adora_**

 ** _-Yaoi/hetero_**

 ** _-Posible lemmon y lime_**

 ** _-AU/Uso de ocs_**

 ** _-En esta introducción no aparecen los ocs_**

* * *

 ** _capitulo 0:_**

 ** _"Introducción"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **(POV Adora)**_

 _Ah el amor, el hermoso y amargo amor...un sentimiento que resulta difícil y complejo de definir con claridad, puesto que es algo complejo y con muchas facetas. Aún así todos experimentamos alguna vez este complejo y hermoso sentimiento, algunos amores triunfan, mientras que otros simplemente fracasan, aún que pienso firmemente y creo que existen las almas gemelas y que la tan famosa leyenda oriental del hilo rojo es completamente cierta. Esta leyenda cuenta que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos meñiques, dicho hilo puede tensarse e incluso enredarse, pero jamás romperse, no importara el tiempo que deba de tardar para conocer a esa persona, este hilo se estirara hasta el infinito sin romperse nunca. Mágico ¿No? Un hilo rojo que conecta a los amores eternos, a los profundos, esos que simbolizan un antes y por los que no hay después._

 _Ahora vamos al punto...Mi nombre es Adora, una deidad que ve el destino de las personas, todos sus destinos incluido el del amor. Mi deber es velar por que aquellos destinos escritos desde antes de nacer sean cumplidos de manera correcta y que ninguna cosa mala interfiriera en aquellos planes...Lo que más adoro de esto es que puedo ver como es que se desarrollan las relaciones amorosas de las personas y si aquella persona con la que esta es su alma gemela. Escogeré un grupo de adolescentes y observaré sus destinos amorosos, veamos que tan bien les va con sus parejas y si estas son sus almas gemelas._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Mira al cielo, estaba completamente nublado y hacía algo de frío, aún así él estaba en la azotea observando la inmensidad del cielo. Tenía frío, estaba abrigado, tanto que casi no se le veían los ojos con todo lo que llevaba puesto, una bufanda bastante gruesa y un gorro, y llevaba un gran abrigo que le hacía parecer como una bola de nieve. A pesar de estar tan abrigado aún sentía frío, él es muy friolento, no obstante de todas formas adoraba el clima del invierno. Extendió su mano hacía el cielo, como si quisiera tocarlo. Dio un suspiro largo y sonrió levemente.

—Ni se te ocurra Akio-kun—Sentenció el muchacho antes de voltearse encontrándose con un castaño de ojos color jade.

—No entiendo como es que me sentiste—Suspiró el chico—No hice ni un poco de ruido.

—Ya deberías saber que tengo muy buen oído y olfato—Ríe un poco—En cuanto te acercabas a mi pude sentir el olor de tu perfume bajo mis narices.

—A veces odio que me conozcas tanto—Bufa cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces querido amigo—Le mira con una sonrisa—¿Venias a buscarme?—Akio asiente.

—¿Tu que crees?—Le cuestiona. El peli-lila vuelve a sonreír.

—Parece que no puedes estar ningún minuto sin mí—Bromeo el muchacho, Akio sonrió.

— _Quizás...—_ Susurró para si mismo, el chico frente a el solo vio los labios de su amigo moverse.

—¿Eh?—El de ojos color menta ladeo el rostro interrogante—¿Dijiste algo?

—Oh no—Dice negando con las manos—No fue nada, Negu-kun.

—Bueno Akio-kun ¿Nos vamos?—Pregunta el peli-lila.

—Si, vamos—Le sonríe y bajan las escaleras mientras conversan.

—Akio-kun—Dice el chico llamando la atención del castaño.

—¿Si, Negu-kun?—

—¿Te quedarías ayudandome con mis remates de volei?—Pregunta con una sonrisa, el muchacho le sonríe devuelta.

—Claro Negu-kun, yo te ayudaré con tus remates—

—Muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo—

—Siempre puedes hacerlo, no lo olvides—

* * *

 _Los muchachos anteriormente conocidos son Kirishiki Negumasa y Akio Fudo. Son muy buenos amigos desde la primaria, pero había algo que Negumasa no sabía que su amigo tenía sentimientos encontrados hacía él y que muy pronto lo sabría ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Negumasa sentirá algo similar a Akio? Yo ya lo se, pero no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa_

* * *

Le rodeaban un par de chicas, este reía con ellas y les decía cumplidos, él era el peli-celeste por el cuál todas morían, Ichirouta Kazemaru, mientras que desde una esquina un muchacho de cabellos rosas le observaba con una gota resbalando por su sien.

—" _¿Algun día dejara de ser un don Juan?"_ —Medito Kirino observando a su amigo con diversión.

—¡Kirino-kun!—Exclamó Aoi asustándole y haciendo dar un pequeño salto.

—Sorano-san, casi me matas del susto—Dice el muchacho de brazos cruzados.

—¿A quién espías?—Cuestiona con la ceja alzada—¿A Kazemaru?

—Hey, yo no lo estoy espiando—Niega el peli-rosa—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Pues...Le estas mirando—Contesta la peli-azul sonriendo—¿Te gusta?

—No Sorano-san, a mi no me gusta Kazemaru—Suspira—¿Cuantas veces debo repetírtelo para que comprendas?

—Lo se, lo se, tranquilo—Dice Aoi risueña—Solo bromeo y lo sabes, se que él y tu son solo mejores amigos y que nada podría pasar entre ambos.

—¿Es sarcasmo?—Alza una ceja interrogante.

—Claro que no—Niega con las manos—Estoy diciéndolo muy enserio.

—Me parece bien—Le mira de reojo—Confiaré en tu palabra.

—Entonces...¿Qué hacías?—

—Miraba como Kazemaru usaba sus dotes de don Juan con esas muchachas—Ambos miran hacía donde están Kazemaru y las chicas, para que luego Kirino suspirara—Pobres ingenuas, si supieran que no son las únicas a las que el les habla lindo y ese tipo de cosas.

—Dejalas—Ríe un poco—En algún momento se darán cuenta de ello y no le seguirán más.

—Eso es lo que crees—Sonríe levemente—Todos sabemos lo don Juan que él es y aún así le persiguen.

—Pues...—Se resigna—Si tienes razón, esto seguirá así hasta salir del instituto o que nuestro querido amigo don Juan se enamoré.

—Realmente no lo imagino enamorado otra vez—

—Yo tampoco, aquella vez quedo devastado, a causa de eso es como es ahora—Observa al peli-celeste con algo de nostalgia.

—Un chico con el corazón roto—Concluye Kirino—Espero alguien pueda de devolverle los pedazos faltantes en su corazón.

* * *

 _Kirino Ranmaru e Ichirouta Kazemaru, mejores amigos de casi toda la vida, por si es que se lo preguntan, no, ninguno de los dos tiene sentimientos más allá de la amistad, más bien son como hermanos. Kirino es fundamental para Kazemaru, lo mantiene en equilibrio, evita que tome malas decisiones, es el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear y Kazemaru es el que hace que Kirino se atreva más en las cosas que hace, le saco de su timidez y ayudandole mucho en sus relaciones con los demás. Sus destinos amorosos no se cruzan, ellos tienen destinado a dos personas distintas._

* * *

Sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas y sus miradas transmitían odio, ambos se habían colocado a pelear por una estupidez. Comenzaron con unas simples palabras que hirieron el orgullo de Masaki quién luego comenzó a echarle leña al fuego sacando de sus casillas a Ibuki, hasta que Masaki comenzó con los golpes, propinándole un combo en el estomago. Luego de unos minutos propinándose golpes pararon recostándose en el piso del salón el que se encontraban, salón que no tenía uso alguno.

—Somos unos malditos estúpidos—Dice Ibuki con la respiración agitada.

—Si—Dice Masaki—Pero tu eres más estúpido que yo.

—¿Tratas de comenzar otra jodida pelea?—Cuestiona serio el peli-blanco.

—Solo digo la verdad—Bufó el chico. Ibuki suspira.

—No te golpeo solo porque estoy cansado y adolorido, pero no creas que se me olvidara.

—¿Me amenazas?—

—Puede que si...—

—No deberíamos estar peleando, somos amigos—

—De todas formas te lo merecías, por boca suelta—

—¡Tú comenzaste!—Exclama el peli-verde.

—Asumo mi error, Masaki—Suspira agotado.

—¿Nos dejamos de pelear por estupideces y hacemos las pases?—Ibuki asiente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso—El peli-blanco se sienta, Masaki hace lo mismo y se estrechan las manos.

—Espero no volvamos a tener que tomar estas medidas para arreglar las cosas—Dijo Masaki.

—Tú comenzaste a dar golpes—

—Dejemos de buscar culpables—Suspira—Fuimos ambos.

—Okei—Se coloca de pie y sacude su ropa, pronto tocan el timbre—Bueno será mejor que volvamos al salón.

—Si, pero antes vamos al baño—

—Esta bien, vamos—Y ambos comienzan a caminar hasta el baño

* * *

 _Y para finalizar, estos dos son Kariya Masaki y Munemasa Ibuki, y saben ¡No se gustan, solo son amigos! Unos que discuten y mucho, pero aún así se quieren demasiado, pero nada más allá de la amistad. Ambos se conocieron en detención por unas peleas que ellos habían causado cada un por su lado, y pues se encontraron en detención, donde se conocieron mejor convirtiéndose en amigos, y con el paso del tiempo convirtiéndose en mejores amigos. Al igual que los dos chicos anteriores, Masaki e Ibuki tienen destinos amorosos con otras personas, que muy pronto conocerán._

* * *

 ** _Fer: Tada! ¿Qué tal?_**

 ** _Izamu: Baia, baia...me gusta_**

 ** _Fer: Hoy no tengo preguntas, pero...si informacion_**

 ** _Izamu: ¡Aun buscamos ocs para los que aun deseen participar!_**

 ** _Fer: Los chicos mencionados en este capitulo estan escogidos como pareja menos ¡Ibuki y Masaki! para que los escojan y manden su oc_**

 ** _Izamu: Y ahora nos despedimos_**

 ** _Ambos: Matta ne minna!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	3. confesiones no correspondidas

__**Fer: Hi! ¡Traigo la esperada conti!**__

 _ _ **Kotaro: Hola a todos -Sonríe-**__

 _ _ **Negumasa: Holis n.n**__

 _ _ **Izamu: Hey e.e ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Este es mi espacio!**__

 _ _ **Negumasa: Shh! Fer-san no invito**__

 _ _ **Izamu: Como digas 77**__

 _ _ **Fer: Okei no más discusiones y les dejamos el primer capitulo**__

 _ _ **Los cuatro: ¡Disfrutenlo!**__

 ** _ACLARACIONES:_**

 ** _-Algunas cosas narradas en primera persona y escritas en cursiva es la voz de Adora_**

 ** _-Hay que informar que hay ocs que no apareceran dentro de algunos cuantos capitulos_** ** _¡Dependerá de lo que mi mente me haga escribir!_**

 ** _-Yaoi/hetero_**

 ** _-Posible lemmon y lime_**

 ** _-AU/Uso de ocs_**

* * *

 _ _ **Capitulo 1:**__

 _ _ **"Confesiones no correspondidas"**__

 _ _ **.**__

 _ _ **.**__

 _ _ **(Minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre)**__

Gruñe levemente al verlo entrar coqueteando con la delegada de la clase y su amiga. Frunce el seño y luego acomoda un poco de su cabello tras su oreja y lleva su vista otra vez a su libro.

—Uff, alguien aquí transmite odio—Dijo cierto muchacho de cabellos rubios.

—No es verdad—Dice sin quitar la vista de su libro.

—Yo se que lo detestas Tetsuya-kun—El peli-morado suspira y mira a su amigo.

—No es necesario recordarmelo, Minato—

—Es que se te nota a mil metros que le detestas—Ríe levemente—Cuando el te habla le fulminas con la mirada y le respondes con mucha pesadez, cuando él entra al salón le miras con odio, a veces me dan risa tus reacciones ante ese chico.

—Me irrita—Mira hacía el peli-celeste—Su personalidad y actitud tan...—Gruñe—tan mujeriega.

—Es cierto, a veces molesta que ande como picaflor—Suelta un leve suspiro. De pronto tocan el timbre—Rayos, los recesos se me hacen tan cortos.

—Joder toca gimnasia—Cierra el libro de golpe—Iré a cambiarme de ropa.

—Yo también voy—Dice animado Minato, el oji-perla rodea los ojos.

—A veces odio que seas tan animado—Suspira—No se como es que te soporto.

—Es porque somos amigos Tetsu-kun—

—No me llames así—Le fulmina con la mirada.

—Esta bien—Ríe un poco y se van hacía los camerinos.

Luego de unos minutos todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el gimnasio, la malla de voleibol estaba instalada y el cajón con balones de voleibol estaba junto a las bancas. Al ser casi los últimos días de clases, el profesor es más flexible y hace partidos de volei, fútbol y basquetbol.

—¡Si, volei!—Dice Minato alzando su mano en forma de victoria.

—Guarda silencio—Tetsuya le codea para que se calle.

—Si joven Uzumaki—Observa al rubio y luego mira a todos en general—El día de hoy jugaremos voleibol.

—Yuhu, que divertido—Comento Tetsuya con sarcasmo, Minato río ante ello y muchos otros voltearon a verle.

—Joven Uchiha veo que le gusta mucho este deporte—Dice el profesor con una sonrisa de maldad.

—No profesor ¿No capto mi sarcasmo?—Preguntó cruzándose y alzando una ceja.

—Oh si, lo entendí perfectamente—Ríe un poco—Por eso usted será capitán de uno de los equipos

—Pero no quiero—Frunce el seño.

—Pero si a usted le parece muy divertido este deporte—Dice con sarcasmo—¿Alguien quiere ser el otro capitán?

—Yo profesor—Tetsuya rodeo los ojos al escuchar esa voz que tanto le irritaba.

—Esta bien joven Ichirouta, usted será el capitán del segundo equipo, ahora ¡Armen sus equipos!—Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a armar los equipos y como era de esperarse todas las feminas del curso querían estar junto a kazemaru, pero el profesor dio un rotundo no como respuesta.

—Lo siento mis bellas damas—Dijo el chico con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar a las muchachas.

—No es momento de coquetear—Dijo Kirino dándole un golpe en el brazo a su amigo.

—Hey, eso dolió—Dijo sobándose en lugar golpeado, mientras que desde las bancas Tetsuya les observaba.

—Tsk, que irritante—Gruño el chico comenzando a atarse el cabello en una coleta alta. Su cabello era realmente largo, incluso más largo que el de Kazemaru, Tetsuya lo lleva por sobre las rodillas y debía atarselo cada vez que hacía deportes. Si nadie le conociera todos creerían que es una chica, pero las apariencias engañan.

—Hey Tetsuya—Habló el peli-celeste de ojos avellana acercándose al chico.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó el aludido mirándole serio.

—Ni crean que les dejaremos ganar—Contestó el muchacho guiñándole un ojo y con aires de grandeza.

—Tsk—Chasque su lengua sonriendo con sarcasmo—Eso ya lo veremos.

Todos se posicionaron para poder comenzar el partido. Tetsuya miraba al capitán del equipo contrincante con el seno fruncido, mientras que una de sus manos se posaba en su cintura, por otro lado el peli-celeste observaba a Tetsuya con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa, luego el profesor tocó el silbato y todos en el gimnasio voltearon a verle.

—Bueno, todos los equipos están listos—Da una mirada general —¡Que comience el partido!—Toco nueva mente el silbato y el equipo de Tetsuya partió. El primer punto fue hecho por el equipo de Kazemaru. Al momento de hacer el punto, Kazemaru volteo a ver a su contrincante y le saco la lengua, el oji-perla le ignoró, pero igual le causo molestia.

—No permitiré que se salga con la suya—Susurró el chico a quien le tocaba sacar—Espero que le llegué en plena cara—E hizo el saque, pero este salió fallido, el balón termino chocando con la malla haciendo que el equipo contrarío hiciera un punto. En menos de unos segundos todos comenzaron a reír por el ridículo saque de Tetsuya, cosa que avergonzó al más bajo sonrojándose.

—¡Me encantó tu saque, Tetsu-kun!—Bufó Kazemaru.

—¡No me llames así!—Gruño aún más rojo. Se posiciono nuevamente para hacer el saque, el cual esta vez salió con bastante fuerza y ocurrió lo que Tetsuya deseaba, que cayera en pleno rostro del peli-celeste. El saque iba con tanta fuerza que provocó la caída del muchacho. Una sonrisa ladina y de satisfacción se posó en los labios de Tetsuya.

—¡Kazemaru-senpai!—Chillaron las féminas del grupo, Tetsuya rodó los ojos.

—Vamos no es para tanto—Dijo el peli-morado mirando a su contrincante tirado en el piso.

—Kazemaru-senpai...e-está sangrando—Dijo una muchacha.

—Oh—Coloca su mano sobre su nariz—¡Profesor iré a enfermería!

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó el hombre.

—¡Tetsuya hizo un horrible saque!—Exclamó con diversión mientras salia del gimnasio. Aquel comentario hizo reír a gran parte de los chicos, inclusive al amigo de la infancia de Tetsuya, Minato.

—Minato—Le mira de reojo—No te rías.

—Lo siento, lo siento—Ríe levemente—Me fue inevitable.

—Ese idiota—Masculló el oji-perla refiriéndose a Kazemaru, luego salió del área de juego y se fue al baño.

—Hey Uchiha ¿Donde vas?—Dijo el profesor, pero el chico hizo caso omiso y se fue.

* * *

 _Y bueno aquí tenemos a Uchiha Tetsuya, también conocimos a su amigo Uzumaki Minato, de quién hablaremos en otra ocasión, ahora nos enfocaremos en Tetsuya, un muchacho que no soporta las actitudes de Kazemaru, lo detesta, pero estoy segura si es que se empeñara a conocer mejor a Kazemaru, su opinión sobre él sería distinta. Al menos si conociera el pasado del peli-celeste, su relación sería diferente ¿Tendrán tal vez un destino en común?_

* * *

 ** _(Después de clases)_**

Necesitaba un poco de ayuda, llevaba todos los cuadernos de sus compañeros hasta el salón de profesores, ella era la encargada de hacerlo, era la delegada del curso, Saji Reiko era su nombre. Caminaba sigilosamente hasta dicho salón, iba bajando las escalera cuando de pronto pisa mal y tropieza unos escalones antes de llegar al pasillo. Por acto de reflejo cerro los ojos, preparándose para fuerte golpiza que se daría contra el piso, pero aquello no ocurrió, al contrario alguien le sujeto por la cintura para que no cayera.

—Reiko-chan todo esta bien—Reconoció aquella voz de inmediato, era el presidente del club de debate, Jirou Sakuma.

—J-Jirou-Kun—Dijo la muchacha abriendo lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el único ojo visible del muchacho.

—Tienes una gran suerte que yo anduviera por aquí—Dijo sonriendo el muchacho.

—Si, tienes razón—Le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Que desconsiderados compañeros de clases tienes—Suspiró el moreno—Ninguno de ellos se ofreció a ayudarte a llevar todo esto.

—Realmente no me molesta—Comienza a recoger los cuadernos—Yo me ofrecí como delegada y es mi trabajo.

—Pero, son dos delegados por curso ¿Donde esta él o la otra?—Cuestiono el muchacho agachándose también para recoger algunos cuadernos.

—Kuroda-san no vino hoy—Contestó la muchacha.

—Ya veo—El chico le mira de reojo—Si yo estuviera en tu curso, te lo aseguro que aún que no hubiera sido delegado te ayudo con todo esto, no es porque piense que no puedes con todos estos cuadernos, pero realmente necesitabas ayuda, podría haber ocurrido un accidente.

—Si, tienes razón—Termina de recoger los últimos cuadernos.

—Bueno ahora yo te ayudaré a llevar un poco de los cuadernos—Sonríe—No quiero que vuelvas a caer.

—Oh no te molestes Jirou-kun—

—No Reiko, no me molesta—Le vuelve a sonreír—Además quiero evitar que vuelvas a caer.

—Esta bien, gracias—

—No hay de que, todo por una amiga—

* * *

 _Aquí tenemos a Saji Reiko y Jirou Sakuma, ambos tienen un año de diferencia y se conocieron a principios de año en el club de debates, donde ambos participan activamente. Con el paso del tiempo se fueron haciendo muy buenos amigos, por un lado ella le tiene mucha admiración al muchacho por los grandes argumentos que da al momento de defender su postura, mientras que él admira la completa delicadeza y belleza de la muchacha, pero nunca le ha dicho lo que piensa de ella, aún que yo creo que el día en que eso ocurra, terminara diciéndole que le gusta ¿Sus destinos estarán conectados?_

* * *

 ** _(En la azotea)_**

El tímido de Tachimukai le había pedido a cierto muchacho que se vieran en la azotea después de clases, y así fue, ambos estaban reunidos en ese lugar compartiendo un extraño silencio, o al menos eso sentía Tachimukai. El chico a quién le había pedido quedarse era un año mayor que él, y solo había llegado aquel año, pero después de conocerse debido a un pequeño incidente, el pequeño de Tachi comenzó a sentir cosas por el mayor. Y ahí estaba, el mayor a punto de escuchar la confesión de Yuuki.

—Kotaro-kun—Dijo al fin el castaño, el más alto le miro sereno.

—Tachi-kun ¿Para que me convocaste aquí?—Cuestiono el de ojos azules.

—Y-Yo debía decirte algo—Tachimukai ya comenzaba sentirse nervioso y producto de ello jugaba con sus dedos.

—Dime ¿De que trata?—Preguntó Kotaro acercándose un poco al muchacho.

—N-No puedo—Dijo desviando la mirada.

—Vamos Yuuki-kun—Sonrió el muchacho—Tu me trajiste hasta aquí para decirme algo y no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que lo digas.

—Pero...tengo miedo—Dijo bajando la mirada.

—¿Miedo?—Le miro interrogante—¿Porque tienes miedo? Ni que fuera a golpearte o algo parecido.

—Tengo miedo que después de esto...todo cambie y no bien como yo quiero, si no para mal—Su voz sonaba algo quebradiza, como si el muchacho quisiera llorar.

—¿De que hablas? No te entiendo—

—Me haces más difícil el trabajo al no entender—

—No soy adivino Yuuki-kun—Río levemente—¿Me lo dirás o tengo que esperar a que ese miedo se vaya?

—Ese miedo jamás se ira—Suspira y luego le mira—Pero si no te digo luego me arrepentiré.

—Por fin—Le sonríe—Entonces...¿Qué es?

—Kotaro-kun...—Se acerca un poco más al chico—T-Tú...me gustas—Y acto seguido el muchacho le tomo por la corbata y le dio un beso, pero este no fue correspondido, Kotaro le tomo por los hombros terminando con el breve beso, Tachimukai le miró confundido.

—Tachimukai—Le mira a los ojos—Yo lo siento.

—Oh ya entiendo—Se aleja unos centímetros de él y mira hacía el piso—No te gusto, debí saberlo.

—No era mi intensión—De pronto los ojos del más bajo se llenaron de lagrimas.

—No te preocupes, era de esperarse—Kotaro le miro con tristeza—¿Quién querría estar con alguien como yo? Soy patético.

—Idiota, no digas eso—Lo toma por la muñeca tirandole hacía el para darle un abrazo—No eres patético, eres alguien realmente genial.

—Entonces ¿Por que no te gusto?—Dice sollozando.

—Porque no puedo verte como algo más que un amigo, siempre te vi como mi hermano pequeño—Le abraza más fuerte—Y no podré verte como algo más que eso, te quiero demasiado, pero realmente siento no corresponderte.

—E-Esta bien—Balbucea y se aparta un poco de chico—No puedo obligarte a que yo te guste, pero a pesar de que yo me haya confesado no quiero que dejemos de ser amigo.

—Lo seguiremos siendo—Le sonríe—Eso no cabe duda.

—Claro—Sonríe ampliamente mientras algunas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas

* * *

 _Kuzuryuu Kotaro, va en segundo grado y es parte del club de jardinería y además de ello es parte de una organización que protege a los animales abandonados, un muchacho ideal y pues Tachimukai se fijo en él, enamorándose de casa virtud y desperfecto del chico, lastima que Kotaro no le viera de la misma manera. Pienso que habrían hecho una linda pareja, pero sus destinos amorosos están unidos a otras personas...Yo se que quieren saber quienes son, pero no les diré, los dejaré intrigados._

* * *

 ** _(En el gimnasio)_**

Habían estado durante casi una hora ensayando los remates de Negumasa. Ambos estaban cansados, así que decidieron para para descansar, se sentaron en el piso con sus espaldas contra la muralla, Negumasa tomo un gran sorbo de su botella con agua, mientras que con una toalla secaba su rostro, Fudo le miraba de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando si tal vez debía decirle aquello que había callado durante dos largos años, y quién sabe si más.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó el peli-lila al darse cuenta de que su amigo le miraba pensativo.

—Oh no es nada—Le sonríe confiado.

—¿Estas completamente seguro?—Alzo una ceja.

—Por supuesto—Reafirmo el castaño con una sonrisa.

—No te creo—Le miró de reojo.

—Bueno. Sí, tienes razón—Suspiró el muchacho—Si ocurre algo.

—¿Y no piensas decírmelo?—Infla sus mejillas levemente cruzándose de brazos, sacandole una pequeña risita al castaño—¡Soy tú mejor amigo!

—Wou, calma Negu-kun—Sonríe el oji-verde—No estoy seguro de decírtelo.

—¿Eh y eso por qué?—Cuestiono el oji-menta ladeando el rostro—¿No confías en mi como para decírmelo?

—¡No, no es eso!—Exclamó el del ex-mohicano negando con las manos—Es complicado—Se sonrojo sutilmente y desvió un poco la mirada—Más bien me da algo de miedo de como es que puedas reaccionar.

—Lo siento, no te comprendo—Dijo Negumasa algo confundido.

—Odio que a veces seas tan lento—Suspiró el castaño—Perdóname por lo que haré.

—¿Qué harás?—De pronto el castaño le toma por las mejillas y le da un beso, los ojos color menta de Negumasa se abrieron de par en par. A los segundos se separaron—Negumasa me gustas—Las mejillas del peli-lila estaban completamente sonrojadas y se encontraba en shock, las palabras no le salían.

—Y-Yo...—Titubeo tratando de no mirarle a los ojos—Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte. No me gustas—Dicho esto el muchacho se coloco de pie y salió corriendo del gimnasio dejando solo a Akio. Negumasa debía de procesar lo ocurrido, pero de lo que estaba muy seguro era que su mejor amigo no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

 _y volvemos con la pareja de amigos y el amor no correspondido de Fudo. Realmente pienso que ellos serían una adorable pareja, pero el destino amoroso de Negumasa estaba unido al de otra persona, que muy pronto entraría en su vida. Mientras que para Fudo ocurrirá lo mismo, conocerá a cierta personita que le enamorara, incluso más de lo que lo estaba por su mejor amigo Negumasa...¿Qué creen que ocurra entre ambos desde ahora en adelante?_

* * *

 ** _(En la enfermería)_**

Despertó en la enfermería, lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo de la habitación y un gran dolor de cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos con molestia, llevó su mano a su cabeza y luego se sentó en la camilla, encontrándose con un chico de cabello color menta, quién solo leía un pequeño libro, al percatarse de que el muchacho estaba despierto, cerró el libro y le preguntó:

—¿Como te sientes?—Preguntó con suavidad el chico.

—Me duele demasiado la cabeza—Contestó el rubio con una mueca de dolor sobre sus labios.

—Chocaste con mucha fuerza contra la pared—Le dijo el chico desconocido—Pudiste haber muerto con un golpe como ese.

—Oh me pasa a menudo—Río levemente—Siempre me estoy accidentando por mi imprudencia y por lo descuidado que soy.

—Ya veo eres propenso a los accidentes—Sonríe levemente—Deberías de tener más cuidado, nadie quiere que algo peor te ocurra.

—Lo se, pero siempre termino aquí—Mira a su alrededor—En enfermería.

—Tuviste suerte de que yo estuviera cerca de ahí—Dijo el chico—Estaba en el salón de artes cuando escuche un gran estruendo y salí a ver, y pues me encontré contigo inconsciente en el suelo.

—Oh gracias—Le sonríe—

—La verdad es que miré si alguien venía para decirle que te llevará a la enfermería, porque estaba muy inspirando en una pintura—Suspira—Pero nadie pasó, así que aquí estoy contigo.

—Lamento haberte causado problemas—

—No te preocupes—Le sonríe y alborota su cabello—Lo importante es que estas bien—De pronto entró a la habitación Tetsuya, junto a otro muchacho de cabellos albinos.

—Debí suponer que estabas aquí—Suspiro Tetsuya cerrando los ojos.

—¡Minato-kun!—Exclamó Shiro sonriendo aliviado—Me asuste, demorabas mucho.

—Oh si—Sonríe sacando su lengua—Tuve un pequeño accidente—Tetsuya y Shiro ven al peli-menta—Oh y él me ayudo—Mira al muchacho.

—Muchas gracias Serizawa-san—Dijo Tetsuya.

—No hay de que—Sonrío levemente el muchacho.

—¿Lo conoces?—Preguntó Minato ladeando el rostro.

—Pues claro ¿Al menos estas atento a los clubes de este instituto?—Preguntó alzando una ceja, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza—No se porque me tomé el tiempo de preguntarte eso, sabía tu respuesta.

—Minato-kun, él es Serizawa Nobuharu, el mejor y más destacado artista de la región—Explicó Shiro con una sonrisa.

—Eso es cierto—Dice Nobuharu—Pensé que me reconocería, pero ya veo que es un tanto despistado—Shiro y Tetsuya asiente.

—En fin, no te quitamos más tiempo Serizawa-san, desde ahora este niño—Tetsuya apunta a Minato—Es nuestro problema.

—Esta bien—Sonríe con diversión—Trata de ser más cuidadoso, Minato—

* * *

 _Les dije que hablaríamos de Minato en otro momento y pues este es el momento, Uzumaki Minato y Serizawa Nobuharu, el primero un muchacho despistado y muy hiperactivo, y como Nobuharu dijo, propenso a los accidentes, mientras que el segundo es un muchacho tranquilo y de una personalidad bohemia, un verdadero artsita y despreocupado por los problemas de la vida, pero presiento que su calmada vida será interrumpida una y más veces por este descuidado chico, Minato ¿Creen que Nobuharu le vuelva a salvar de un accidente?_

* * *

 ** _Fer: ¡Damos por terminado el capitulo!_**

 ** _Kotaro: Oh...-Impactado-...Me alegra que esto solo sea ficción...-Mira mal a su autora- 7-7_**

 ** _Negumasa: Pienso lo mismo 7-7...¡Eres mala!_**

 ** _Izamu: Me preguntó que pensarán sus novios o como reaccionaran al leer esto_**

 ** _Los dos: ¡Cállate!_**

 ** _Fer: Gomen ¡Ahora preguntas!_**

 ** _-¿Qué tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _-¿Creen que Tetsuya cambiaría su opinion sobre Kaze si le conociera mejor?_**

 ** _-¿Sakuma y Reiko harían linda pareja?_**

 ** _-¿Qué les parecieron las confesiones?_**

 ** _-¿Qué creen que ocurrra entre Negu y Akio desde ahora en adelante?_**

 ** _-¿Nobuharu seguirá salvando a Minato de sus accidentes?_**

 ** _Fer: Bien estas han sido todas las preguntas_**

 ** _Kotaro: Esperaremos leer sus reviews_**

 ** _Negumasa: No sabremos si les gusto si no dejan review!_**

 ** _Izamu: Ñe, lo que ellos dijeron._**

 ** _Los cuatro: Matta ne minna! Cuidense, bye!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	4. Voces encantadoras

_**Fer: Contí, les traigo una linda conti**_

 ** _Negumasa: Si, esta muy linda._**

 ** _Izamu: ¿Que haces aquí? 7-7 es mi lugar, yo presento junto a Fer,_**

 ** _Negumasa: Cállate -Le saca la lengua-_**

 ** _Izamu: 7-7 Te odio._**

 ** _Fer: ¡Dejen de discutir!_**

 ** _Izamu: De acuerdo...ahora el capitulo_**

 ** _CANCIONES DEL CAPITULO:_**

 ** _La que canta Negumasa: Tinta de tus lagrimas -Manuel García._**

 ** _Las dos que cantan Yuui y Kaoru: Hey y Todoke de Shonen-T_**

 ** _Por si desean escucharlas~_**

 ** _ACLARACIONES:_**

 ** _-Algunas cosas narradas en primera persona y escritas en cursiva es la voz de Adora_**

 ** _-Hay que informar que hay ocs que no apareceran dentro de algunos cuantos capitulos_** ** _¡Dependerá de lo que mi mente me haga escribir!_**

 ** _-Yaoi/hetero_**

 ** _-Posible lemmon y lime_**

 ** _-AU/Uso de ocs_**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_

 ** _"Voces encantadoras"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Corrió hasta el salón del club, cerró la puerta con seguro y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, quería irse rápidamente y no encontrarse con Akio, en esos momentos no quería tener que lidiar con él y sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Terminó de vestirse, tomo sus pertenencias y se fue del lugar. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando de pronto alguien le toma por la muñeca.

—Negu-kun ¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó un muchacho de cabellos albinos.

—Ibuki-kun—Dijo Negumasa mirándole—Yo...debo irme—Intenta irse pero el chico le sigue reteniendo.

—Vamos ¿Qué te ocurrió?—Insistió el moreno mirándole fijamente a los ojos—Te conozco bastante bien.

—Le gusto a Akio—Contesta desviando levemente el rostro, Ibuki sonrió levemente.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta?—Cuestiona alzando una ceja—Todos sabíamos que le gustabas.

—¿Eh?—Le mira sorprendido—¿E-Enserio?—Ibuki asiente.

—Así es, pequeño despistado—Le revuelve el cabello—No has cambiado nada en ese aspecto.

—Cállate—Desvía la mirada algo sonrojado.

—Entonces...¿A ti no te gusta él?—Negumasa asiente.

—Pues no, jamás en mi vida pensaría en enamorarme de él ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

—Pero, todo es posible—Dice Ibuki—¿Por que no de él?

—No puedo verlo como algo más, enserio no puedo—

—Aja, entonces por eso escapas de él—Alza una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De que hablas?—Cuestiono haciéndose el loco.

—Estabas escapando de Akio—Ríe levemente—Tu manera de caminar lo decía todo, además de que ibas mirando hacía atrás a cada momento, supongo que era para ver si él venía.

—Bueno ¿Y que si escapaba de él?—Ibuki da un gran suspiro.

—I-d-i-o-t-a—Deletreó mientras daba una pequeñas palmadas en su hombro—La solución de tus problemas no es escapar de ellos.

—Pero no quiero hablar con él ahora—Hace un mohín, haciendo reír un poco al más alto.

—Esta bien—Suspira—Es tu decisión, pero no olvides que la solución no es escapar de tus problemas.

—Lo se—Sonríe—Ahora mejor me voy, Akio ya debe haber comenzado a buscarme.

—Habla con él, no ahora, pero tendrás que hablar con él en algún momento—Negumasa asiente y luego comienza a caminar.

—Me sinvió de mucho hablar contigo, Ibuki-kun—Voltea un momento y le sonríe, para luego seguir con su camino.

— _Ese chico, no se como es que lo deje ir_ —Susurró el albino viéndole irse.

* * *

 _Wou, ellos fueron novios, Negumasa e Ibuki fueron novios, no me lo había imaginado, pero...¿Porque terminaron? ¡Yo lo se, pero no pienso decírselos aún! No se enojen...¿Qué esperaban que les dijera todo de una? Si fuera así ya les hubiera dicho los destinos amorosos de cada uno de los chicos y chicas que aparecerán en esta narración, bueno mejor me callo y les dejo con la historia._

* * *

Estuvo durante varios minutos en el gimnasio procesando todo lo que había acabado de ocurrir y esta vez no iría tras en chico para que le escuchara, realmente Negumasa le había dejado las cosas en claro y sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba evitar este tipo de situaciones, por eso es que había salido de aquella manera del lugar. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, cerró los ojos por unos momentos y luego se colocó de pie para irse, tomó todas sus pertenencias y cerró el gimnasio con llaves, las cuales debía ir a dejar al salón de profesores. Luego de unos minutos estaba fuera del salón, pidió permiso al entrar y habló con el primer profesor que se le puso por delante.

—Profesor dejaré las llaves del gimnasio en el escritorio del profesor Arishima—

—Esta bien Akio-san, déjalas ahí—Fudo hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue hasta el escritorio de dicho profesor, y dejó las llaves sobre el escritorio.

—Hasta mañana profesor—Dijo el castaño antes de salir del salón.

—Hasta mañana—Luego abrió la puerta encontrándose con cierto chico de cabellos verdes grisaseos.

—Oh Akio-kun—Dice el chico mirándole algo extrañado—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a dejar unas llaves, pero ya me voy—Contestó el chico—¿Y tu Masaki?

—Espérame para que caminemos juntos—Sonríe el muchacho para luego entrar al salón. Fudo le esperó, y luego de unos minutos Masaki salió—Listo, vamos—Akio asiente y comienzan a caminar. Masaki le habló de la absurda pelea que había tenido con Ibuki.

—Ustedes siempre discuten y pelean por estupideces—Suspira Fudo—Parecen marido y mujer.

—¡Claro que no!—Exclamó el oji-marrón—Idiota—Akio ríe levemente.

—Es broma, tu reacción fue muy divertida—

—Si, ajá—Le mira de reojo—Bueno cambiemos de tema y hablemos de ti.

—¿De mi?—Le mira alzando una ceja, el chico asiente.

—Exacto—Sonríe ladino—¿Como va todo con Negumasa?

—Pues...—Sonríe nostálgico—Me le confesé hoy.

—Wou, eso es genial—Le palmea la espalda levemente.

—Pero yo no le gusto—Masaki se detiene.

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclama sorprendido—P-Pero...él...su manera de ser contigo...tú ¿Qué?

—Lo se—Suspira—Imposible de creer.

—Vaya—Rasca su mejilla—Yo creía que le gustabas.

—Yo también lo creía, pero nos equivocamos—Sonríe levemente.

—Akio-kun—Dice Masaki con una suave voz.

—¿Si?—Contesta mirando hacía adelante.

—¿Estas bien con todo esto?—Fudo mordió su labio inferior con una triste expresión.

—No, no lo estoy—Contesta nostálgico—Dos jodidos años enamorado de él...y no es correspondido, cosas que solo me ocurren a mi.

—Yo lo siento tanto amigo—Akio paró en seco, dejó caer su bolso y tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

—No debí haberme enamorado—Dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Tranquilo—Abraza al muchacho—No debes pensar así, no fue tu intensión enamorarte de él.

—¿Qué hago ahora?—Pregunta con su rostro oculto en el cuello del peli-verde.

—Realmente no sabría que decirte—Dice tras un suspiro—No soy bueno en estas cosas, pero lo que si podría decirte es que no estés triste porque él te rechazo, si no que ponte feliz por todo lo que has pasado con él, debes de tener grandes momentos con Negumasa.

—Tienes razón—Se separa de Masaki y limpia sus mejillas con la manga de su chaqueta—Ese es un buen consejo.

—Para eso están los amigos—Sonríe de lado—Bueno ¿que tal si vamos por un café? Yo invito, para pasar las penas.

—¿Lo dices enserio?—Masaki asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Claro, lo digo muy enserio—Akio sonríe.

—Bien, entonces vayamos—Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta el _"Coffee shop"._

* * *

 _Vaya , no creía que Akio estuviera tan enamorado de Negumasa, y Masaki fue muy tierno al consolarlo. Masaki y Fudo crearon un lazo muy fuerte en el último año, debido al club en que ambos participan, por eso es que se tienen tanta confianza. Por si es que se lo preguntan...No, a Masaki no le gusta Fudo, solo son muy buenos amigos y Masaki, pues será incondicional en todas las locuras que a Fudo se le ocurra_

* * *

Negumasa llegó pronto a su casa, se dio una ducha rápida y luego se coloco ropa cómoda y a la moda, llevaba puesto una camiseta negra y sobre esta una camisa a cuadros color rojo, unos jeans ajustados color negro, un fedora sobre su cabeza y una bufanda negra cubriendo su cuello. Negumasa saldría a tocar al parque. El muchacho era muy bueno tocando la guitarra y ni hablar de su voz, posee una hermosa voz que cautiva a cualquiera. Él suele cantar en el _"Coffee shop"_ y a veces canta al aire libre, y no lo hace para obtener algo de dinero, si no que lo hace porque le gusta, o para relajarse, también suele hacerlo para demostrar las emociones que le representan ese día, es como una manera de liberación y él realmente transmite sus sentimientos a los demás a través de su voz, es increíble y mágico.

—Una linda tarde de música, lo mejor que podría hacer—Sonríe y cuelga la mochila con la guitarra en su hombro—Mamá saldré a tocar, vuelvo más tarde—Dice desde la puerta.

—Claro cariño—Dice la mujer desde la cocina—Cuídate mucho.

—Lo haré—Acto seguido el muchacho salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar hasta el parque más concurrido de la ciudad. Se colocaría justo a la entrada de ese parque, para que cualquiera que transitara por ahí parara a escucharle y si es que quería darle algo de dinero, claro algo voluntario siempre es bienvenido, aún que a Negumasa eso realmente no le importaba, solo quería expresar sus sentimientos y que los demás le comprendieran.

El peli-lila llegó pronto al parque, afino su guitarra y en unos minutos estuvo listo, dejo su sombrero en el piso y comenzó a rasguear las notas de la hermosa melodía, pronto comenzó a cantar

 _Ahora que duerme todo entre los dos_  
 _Qué loca tú, qué loco yo_  
 _Qué solos al final_  
 _Ahora que estamos libres cada cuál_  
 _Sólo me queda por decir_  
 _Que todo aquello que escribí_  
 _Lo hice con tinta de tus lágrimas._

Muchos comenzaron a acercarse a escuchar al muchacho por su hermosa y encantadora voz, e incluso un muchacho de cabello bicolor, que iba con una expresión de furia en su rostro y a un paso bastante rápido comenzó a parar al momento de escuchar la melodiosa voz de Negumasa, la expresión de furia se esfumo de su rostro y se detuvo completamente para terminar de escuchar cantar al chico.

 _Tanto mirarte que no pude verte_  
 _Y me olvidé de tus cadenas_  
 _Y de mi propia muerte_  
 _Soñaba con beber la libertad_  
 _Sólo me queda por decir_  
 _Que todo aquello que escribí_  
 _Lo hice con tinta de tus lágrimas_

Aquella tarde Negumasa recordaba cosas del pasado, como cuando conoció a Akio, su relación con Ibuki y que aquella canción que cantaba le recordaba mucho aquella relación, y sobre todo porque el albino se la había mostrado. También recordó que Akio le había gustado en algún momento, casi recién cuando se conocieron, pero luego el comenzó a fijarse en Ibuki y olvido sus sentimientos hacía el castaño.

 _Y aún andarás descalza por mis sueños_  
 _Y asomarás por donde asoma_  
 _El blanco sol de enero_  
 _Y si por casualidad te he de olvidar_  
 _Sólo me queda por decir_  
 _Todo aquello que escribí_  
 _Será de tí, será lo nuestro_

El muchacho, que solo se había detenido embelesado por la voz del peli-lila, le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa algo nostálgica sobre sus labios, y era porque la canción le recordaba demasiado su antigua relación. De hecho estaba furioso porque se había encontrado con su ex pareja, y esta le hizo recordar cosas que no deseaba traer nuevamente a su mente.

 _Ahora que duerme todo entre los dos_  
 _Qué loca tu, qué loco yo_  
 _Qué solos al final_  
 _Ahora que estamos libres cada cuál_  
 _Sólo me queda por decir_  
 _Que todo aquello que escribí_  
 _Lo hice con tinta de tus lágrimas_

Negumasa terminó de cantar y todos los que había parado para escucharle le aplaudieron, incluyendo al muchacho misterioso que le observaba, Negumasa sonrió y les dió las gracias por haberle escuchado y si es que deseaban podían dejar un aporte voluntario, luego de decir eso muchos se acercaron a dejarle algo de dinero. Todos se habían ido, así que Negumasa recogió el sombrero y sonrió al ver que le habían dejado bastante dinero, de pronto el chico misterioso se le acerco y tocó su hombro, el peli-lila de inmediato se volteó.

—Oh, hola—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola—El muchacho le sonrío devuelta—Ten, toma esto—Coloca un billete en el sombrero.

—Gracias—Dijo animado—¿te gusto la canción?

—Me ha encantado—Negumasa le sonríe—Tienes una voz muy hermosa ¿te lo han dicho?

—Pues si, mi familia y amigos—Sonríe—Pero aún así gracias.

—Esa canción—Le mira—Me llegó enserio, recordé tantas cosas, tu si sabes transmitir los sentimientos de la canción.

—¿Enserio?—Le mira algo sorprendido, el muchacho asiente.

—Por casualidad ¿los sentimientos de esa canción son los tuyos en estos momentos?—Pregunta de pronto el muchacho.

—¿Eh?—Abre sus ojos levemente y sonríe algo nostálgico—Algo así.

—¿Terminaste con tu novia?—Le interroga con la ceja alzada.

—No, de hecho hace mucho que no tengo alguna relación amorosa—Se sonroja levemente—Más bien estaba recordando cosas con esta canción, y aquellos sentimientos de pasado son los que me dominan ahora.

—Ya veo—Suspira levemente—Bueno yo ya debo irme.

—Esta bien—Sonríe—Sabes me agrado hablar contigo.

—A mi igual—El muchacho le sonríe—Por cierto ¿Como te llamas?

—Oh, me llamo Negumasa ¿Y tú?—Le mira con una leve sonrisa.

—Masato, me llamó Masato—Contesta el chico con una sonrisa.

—¿Me das tú número de teléfono? para quizás volver a vernos—Pregunta de pronto el peli-lila.

—¡No!—Exclama el más alto—Osea, no es necesario.

—¿Eh, porque?—Ladea el rostro interrogante.

—Si el destino quiere que nos volvamos a juntar lo haremos—Dice con una sonrisa en el rostro—Si no, solo seremos dos chicos que tuvieron una agradable conversación.

—Voy al " _Coffe..._ —Masato le interrumpió.

—No, no lo digas—Le sonríe—Se que nos volveremos a ver, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego—Dice el chico mientras ve con una pequeña sonrisa como Masato se va—Que muchacho más divertido.

* * *

 _Vaya, vaya, un nuevo chico y su nombre es Himuro Masato, no les revelaré mucho de él, pues quiero mantener sus aires misteriosos aún. Les diré que tiene la misma edad que Negumasa, no asisten al mismo instituto y también les revelo que su ex-pareja fue Touchi Ai...ahora otra cosa ¿Creen que los destinos de Negumasa y Masato estén conectado y vuelvan a encontrarse?_

* * *

Llevaba una bandeja con un par de cafés hacía una de las mesas la cuál estaba ocupada por dos chicas quienes comenzaron a coquetear con el joven y apuesto mesero, un muchacho de cabellos grisaseos, ojos de un azul frío, penetrantes y atrayentes, piel blanquecina que asemejaba a la leche, además de una estatura bastante alta y cuerpo de modelo, en conclusión un chico guapo y bueno quién no querría coquetearle, lo único malo es que este era algo frío.

—Dos cafés de Mokka para las señoritas—Dice serio el muchacho colocando los vasos enfrente de ambas chicas. Ambas rieron levemente, el muchacho lo ignoró.

—Gracias—Dijeron al unisono.

—Disfruten de su café—Dijo antes de tener la intensión de seguir trabajando, pero una de las chicas intervino-

—Hey espera—Dijo la muchacha, el oji-azul volvió donde ellas.

—¿Si? ¿Desean algo más?—Preguntó amablemente el muchacho. Entonces la muchacha le estrecho un pedazo de papel, el chiquillo le miró interrogante.

—Es mi número de teléfono—Le guiña un ojo, él solo asintió lentamente y luego se fue volviendo junto a sus colegas.

—¿Otro número?—Cuestiono uno de sus amigos.

—Así es—Suspira guardando el papel en el bolsillo.

—Quién lo diría—Río un poco cierto muchacho peli-rojo—Fuusuke Suzuno dándoselas de casanova.

—Por supuesto que no Hiroto—Dice Suzuno—Ellas coquetean solas, no he coqueteado con ninguna de ellas, son solo clientas.

—Que aguafiestas—Dijo otro muchacho de cabellos platinados—Deberías aprovechar alguno de esos números e invitar a salir a alguna de esas muchachas.

—No quiero, Hakuryuu—Suspiro el chico—Realmente no me interesa.

—¡Aburrido!—Exclamaron con diversión Hiroto y Hakuryuu.

—Eso a ustedes no les interesa, es problema mio si lo soy o no—Se cruza de brazos.

—Jamás conseguirás una novia o un novio—Menciona Hiroto.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar?—Cuestiona Suzuno mirándole de reojo.

—Nadie se enamora de la gente aburrida como tú—Contesta el peli-rojo sacandole la lengua.

—Tsk, tú que sabes de eso—Desvía la mirada frunciendo el seño—Mejor seguiré con mi trabajo y ustedes dos deberían hacer lo mismo—Y se va a atender a los nuevos clientes que entraban por la puerta.

—¿Me preguntó si algún día dejara de ser tan gruñón?—Se pregunta Hakuryuu.

—Ojala se enamore de alguien que le haga ser menos gruñón—Bromea Hiroto.

—Esperemos que algo así ocurra—

Minutos más tarde entraron dos muchachos con un par de guitarras y se acercaron hasta la caja, intercambiando un par de palabras por la encargada de la caja registradora, para que después de unos segundos guiarlos hacía el encargado de turno, mantuvieron una corta conversación y luego fueron hasta el pequeño escenario que se encontraba en un costado de la cafetería. Uno de ellos con una apariencia algo ruda, de cuerpo atlético y alto, con un corte de cabello corto y al estilo punk, unos hermosos ojos color amarillo, fríos y penetrantes, mientras que su amigo era bajo y de aspecto más delicado, cabello largo color azul, sus cabellos están atados en dos coletas que le llegan hasta la cintura con dos mechones blancos que enmarcan su rostro, mientras que sus ojos son de un hermoso color jade.

—Si, al fin llega la entretencion—Dice Hakuryuu.

—Cierto—Sonríe Hiroto.

—Este es el momento en que podemos parar a descansar para verlos—

—Mira Suzuno se nos adelanto—Dijo el peli-rojo apuntando hasta una de las mesas que estaba enfrente del escenario.

—Vamos con él—Hiroto asintió y ambos se fueron a sentar con él.

—Al fin hace algo divertido, Suzu-kun—Bromea Hakuryuu.

—Jaja, muy gracioso—Dijo sarcástico el peli-gris—Solo me llama la atención oír a esa pareja.

—Es una linda chica—Dijo Hiroto.

—Es un chico—Dice de pronto Suzuno.

—¡¿Eh?!—Exclaman ambos sorprendidos.

—¿C-Como lo sabes?—Pregunta Hakuryuu.

—La otra vez hablé con él—Desvía la mirada hacía el escenario donde ambos muchachos se preparaban para presentarse—Su nombre es Yuui.

—Oh, ya vemos—Dice el peli-rojo—¿Le preguntaste si es que era un chico?

—De hecho no, con solo hablar unos minutos con él pude notarlo—Sonríe ligeramente el muchacho.

—Eres muy observador, Suzu-kun—Sonrió ladino Hakuryuu.

—Lo se, gracias—Sonríe orgulloso.

—Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza Suzuno-kun—Ríe Hiroto.

—Ya cállense mejor, la presentación ya debe estar por comenzar—Dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y mirando al escenario. Ambos muchachos en el escenario se prepararon y acomodaron para su presentación.

—Buena tardes dama y caballeros—Dijo el más bajo del dúo—Mi nombre es Matsumoto Yuui y mi compañero...

—Matsubara Kaoru—Dice terminando de afinar la guitarra.

—Y esta tarde les traemos un par de canciones que esperamos que les gusten—Dice el muchacho—La primera canción se llama Hey.

Luego Kaoru comenzó rasguear las cuerdas de la guitarra, para que luego Yuui comenzara a cantar. El muchacho tenía una muy melodiosa voz, Suzuno le miró con detención y con una sonrisa en el rostro, le gustaba demasiado como cantaba el muchacho, y no era la primera vez que le escuchaba, por eso es que se había tomado un pequeño descanso solo para oírlo cantar. Oír cantar a Yuui le calmaba y tranquilizaba. Al terminar la canción los que estaban presentes aplaudieron.

—Es una canción muy linda—Comentó Hiroto.

—Si, tienes toda la razón—Concordó Hakuryuu.

— _Y su voz también..._ —Susurró Suzuno, sus dos amigos le miraron interrogantes.

—¿Has dicho algo?—Preguntó Hakuryuu alzando una ceja.

—No, claro que no—Negó el muchacho.

—Mientes, yo vi mover tu boca—Dice Hiroto apuntando hacía sus labios.

—Esta alucinando—Dijo tomando el dedo del chico y estirándolo hacía atrás.

—¡Hey, eso duele!—Tira su dedo sacándolo del agarre—Idiota.

—Para que no vuelvas a apuntarme—Suspira el muchacho—Ahora se callan de nuevo que viene la segunda canción.

—Esta bien—Dijeron ambos al unisono.

—Bien esta es la segunda y última canción, su nombre es Todoke—Yuui sonríe y se prepara para cantar al compás de la guitarra. Suzuno volvió a entrar en un trance de completa tranquilidad y armonía con la voz del muchacho, tenía una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios cosa que sus dos amigos percataron. Al terminar la presentación nuevamente los clientes aplaudieron y muchos se colocaron de pie para dejar un aporte voluntario dentro de un sombrero que había puesto en el suelo.

—Hey Suzuno-kun—Llamó Hiroto, este le miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Si?—Cuestiona.

—¿No iras a dejarle algo de dinero?—Pregunta el peli-rojo.

—Que pregunta más estúpida—Dice el chico—No tengo nada para darles. De pronto Hakuryuu saca un billete de su bolsillo.

—Ten—Le da el billete—Ya nos dimos cuenta de que adoras como canta ese chico, tu cara de idiota al escucharlo nos lo dijo todo.

—I-Idiotas—Dice desviando la vista levemente sonrojado—No iré.

—Oh si, si iras—Dice Hakuryuu botándolo de la silla—Ve a dárselo.

—Agh, ya iré—Gruñe el chico. Se levanta del piso sacudiendo su pantalón y antes de ir hacía el escenario voltea a ver a sus sonrientes amigos lanzandole una mirada asesina, luego comienza a caminar hacía el escenario. Una vez ahí llama a Yuui.

—ujum—Aclara su garganta—Yuui...—El muchacho voltea a verle.

—Oh Fuusuke—Sonríe el muchacho—Casi olvidaba que trabajabas aquí.

—Son un gran dúo—Dijo dándoles el billete—Tengan esto por su gran presentación—Ambos chicos se miraron entre si.

—Esto es mucho—Dice Kaoru.

—No podemos aceptarlo—Dice Yuui.

—No, no se preocupen—Sonríe levemente—Se lo merecen, son increíbles.

—Enserio muchas gracias—Dijeron ambos haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—No hay de que—Dijo Suzuno—Bueno yo los dejó que debo seguir con mi trabajo, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego—Luego el peli-gris volvió con sus amigos que observaban desde lejos.

—A Suzuno le gusta ese chico—Dijo Hakuryuu con una sonrisa pícara.

—Si, tenias una boba sonrisa—Agregó Hiroto

—¿De que diablos hablan? Claro que no me gusta par de idiotas—Dice cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño—Mejor déjense de idioteces y vuelvan a su trabajo como lo haré yo—Se va a atender a algún cliente.

* * *

 _Fuusuke Suzuno, Kiyama Hiroto y Hakuryuu, el trío de mejores amigos, pero que por el momento solo hablaremos del gruñon de Suzuno y el muchacho de encantadora voz que lleva al peli-gris a la luna con esa voz que tiene. Ambos se conocieron en el parque y le conoció cantando, Yuui cantaba todas las tardes en el parque y todas las tardes Suzuno le iba a escuchar, cosa que Yuui se percató y un día decidió acercarse a hablar con el muchacho, y después de eso cada tarde se juntaban a hablar, hasta que un día Yuui dejó de ir al parque, por lo que Suzuno ya no tenía motivos para ir, y no se volvieron a ver hasta ahora. ¿Volverán a verse?_

* * *

 _ **Fer: Chan~chan n.n capitulo finalizado.**_

 _ **Izamu: Me gusto.**_

 _ **Negumasa: Oh Masa-kun *-* -Le brillan los ojos-**_

 _ **Fer: ...**_

 _ **Izamu: 7-7 idiota.**_

 _ **Negumasa: Bien, ahora algunas preguntas.**_

 ** _-¿Que tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _-¿Que tal las canciones? ¿Alguien las escuchó?_**

 ** _-¿A Suzuno le gustará Yuui? ¿Volveran a verse?_**

 ** _-¿Por que creen que Negumasa e Ibuki terminaron?_**

 ** _-¿Fudo dejará a Negu atrás o luchará por él?_**

 ** _-¿Masato y Negumasa volverán a encontrarse?_**

 ** _Izamu: Bien, esas son todas las preguntas._**

 ** _Fer: Espero las respondan y dejen un review ;-; en el capitulo anterior nadie dejo uno y ni se si les gusto :c_**

 ** _Izamu: -Le palmea la espalda- Lo mas probable es que no..._**

 ** _Negumasa: Eres cruel 7-7 -Abraza a Fer-_**

 ** _Fer: Lo se u.u es muy cruel._**

 ** _Izamu: Como digan 7-7 ahora nos despediremos._**

 ** _Los tres: Matta ne! Esperamos sus comentarios y nos leemos luego. Bye!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	5. Solo lo empeoré

_**Feña: ¡Wuaaaa! Lamento la tardanza, pero he aqui un largo y genial capitulo :3**_

 _ **Izamu: Ya era hora e.e**_

 _ **Negumasa: al menos te salio largo el capitulo.**_

 _ **Feña: El mas largo escrito en tooda mi existencia!**_

 ** _Izamu: Bien~y sin mas les dejamos con el capitulo!_**

 ** _ACLARACIONES:_**

 ** _-Algunas cosas narradas en primera persona y escritas en cursiva es la voz de Adora_**

 ** _-Hay que informar que hay ocs que no aparecerán dentro de algunos cuantos capítulos_** ** _¡Dependerá de lo que mi mente me haga escribir!_**

 ** _-Yaoi/hetero_**

 ** _-Posible lemmon y lime_**

 ** _-AU/Uso de ocs_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3:**_

 _ **"Solo lo empeoré"**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Con una suave sonrisa Minato pensaba en que podría hacer para agradecerle a Nobuharu por haberle salvado y haberse quedado junto a él hasta que despertó, para Minato un simple gracias no era suficiente, así que había decidido cocinarle algo.

—Bien—Suspira entrando en la cocina—¿Qué debería cocinarle?—De pronto su madre ingresa en la cocina.

—Cariño ¿Buscas algo?—Pregunta la mujer con una suave voz.

—Estoy pensando en algo dulce para cocinar—Contestó con una de sus manos en su mentón—Pero no se que podría cocinar.

—Pero amor—Le sonríe—Hay muchas galletas ¿Para que quieres cocinar algo dulce?

—Por que no es para mi, oka-san—Contestó ruborizándose ligeramente.

—Oh, es para tu enamorada ¿Verdad?—Le mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, claro que no lo es—Sonrojado niega nervioso con la cabeza y ambas manos—Es para un amigo que me ha ayudado en algo—Sonríe suavemente y con un sutil sonrojo.

—¿Y porque no le compras algunos chocolates y ya?—La mujer alza ligeramente una de sus cejas.

—No quiero oka-san—Infla sus mejillas en un mohín—No es lo mismo comprarlo a que yo lo haga.

—Esta bien—Dice tras un suspiro—Podrías cocinar algunos cupcakes, de seguro le encantarán.

—Buena idea oka-san—Le sonríe y comienza a buscar los ingredientes.

—Eres un muchacho muy dulce, hijo mío—Sonríe suavemente y se acerca a revolver el rubio cabello del muchacho—Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme, mi niño.

—Claro—Le mira sonriendo.

—Bien, te dejo—Camina hasta la puerta y desde el marco voltea a verle—Estaré leyendo en mi habitación por si necesitas algo.

—Como digas oka-san—Sigue buscando los ingredientes y su madre sale de la habitación—Nobuharu-san, espero te gusten estos cupcakes—Con una sonrisa sobre sus labios comienza a hacer la mezcla para los dulces.

Luego de varios y varios minutos la masa de los cupcakes estaban listos y solo faltaba decorar los dulces, la parte favorita de Minato.

—Genial—Toma la manga con glaseado de color azul y comienza a decorar uno de los cupcakes, para luego echarle chispas de chocolates. Otro de los cupcakes tenía un glaseado color rosa, con mostacilla de colores y el tercero tenía glaseado morado, con chispas de chocolate blanco. Minato sonrió ampliamente al tener los dulces terminados, luego los guardo en una linda cajita con envoltura floreada—Espero te guste, Nobuharu-san.

* * *

 _Wua, Minato-kun es un chico muy adorable y considerado, ya deseo saber como es que Nobuharu reaccionara, su carita de felicidad sera realmente impresionante, realmete estara muy feliz con esos dulces, espero nada arruine ese momento. ¿Ya quieren ver que ocurre?_

* * *

Negumasa volvió a casa muy feliz y más animado, y con muchas ganas de volver a encontrarse con aquel enigmático y guapo muchacho. "Masato" repitió en su mente varias veces para recordar el nombre del chico, quién había captado su atención indiscutiblemente. Antes de irse a dormir el peli-lila comenzó a meditar y pensar en como se iba a enfrentar a Akio al día siguiente ¿Debería pedirle disculpas tal vez por su infantil huida? ¿Quizás, dejarle en más en claro que no desea nada de él aparte de amistad? ¿Tal vez, preguntarle si quieren que se alejen o si quieren seguir siendo amigos? Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios con solo pensar en todo aquello, pero si tenía claro que debía dejar zanjado aquel tema.

—Si, hablaré con él de todo eso—Cierra sus ojos lentamente—Espero el me comprenda y no se enoje conmigo, después de todos somos amigos de casi toda la vida y por lo menos a mi no me gustaría que esta amistad acabe de esta manera. En el futuro ambos nos arrepentiremos por esta estúpida decisión. No creo que alejarnos sea lo mejor, ni la solución—Se dió media vuelta mirando hacía la ventana aferrándose a su almohada cerrando a los segundos sus parpados y quedándose completamente dormido.

* * *

 _Pobre Negumasa, el realmente esta preocupado con lo que pueda ocurrir con su relación de amistad junto con Akio. No sabe nada lo que se viene, algo que cambiara completamente su relación, pronto lo conocerán y luego de ello Negumasa volverá a encontrarse con Masato._

* * *

 _ **(A la mañana siguiente)**_

— _Oh mierda...mi cabeza..._ —Susurró Masaki para si mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto— _No debí haber tomado tanto junto con Akio...ese idiota ni siquiera podía levantarse hoy_ —Suspira con pesadez.

—Oh Masaki—Le llama su amigo.

—Hola Ibuki—Alza una mano en forma de saludo.

—Uh, te ves muy mal—Le mira con preocupación—¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Estuve tomando con Akio ayer—Ibuki le mira con reproche y de brazos cruzados.

—Entonces no tienes derecho a quejarte, idiota—

—Lo se, lo se—Suspira—Pero literalmente me estoy muriendo del dolor de cabeza.

—¿Y porqué viniste si te estas "muriendo" del dolor de cabeza?—Preguntó el peli-blanco con una ceja alzada.

—Realmente no se que hago aquí—Vuelve a suspirar—Debería haberme quedado en casa, así como Akio lo hizo.

—Por cierto...¿Por qué rayos se les ocurrió beber a mitad de semana? ¡Es una locura!—Exclamó Ibuki—Deben de haber muy buenas razones para haber echo semejante estupidez.

—Bueno, si hay razones—Desvía leve la mirada hacia el piso.

—" _Y se perfectamente cuales son sus razones"_ —Pensó Ibuki cerrando levemente los ojos.

—En fin, Akio estaba un poco dolido del corazón—Comenzó a contar el muchacho—Entonces yo le acompañe hasta su casa donde nos tomamos un par de copas, y no se como es que volví a casa.

—Par de idiotas—Suspira negando con la cabeza—No era la manera de desahogar las penas. Yo no hice algo así cuando terminamos con Negumasa, a él solo lo rechazó, no debería de apenarse tanto.

—¿Eh? ¿Como lo sabes?—Ladea ligeramente el rostro interrogante.

—Ayer hable con Negumasa—Contesta el muchacho—Estaba triste por lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante. Yo solo pienso que deberían de hablarlo con calma.

—Si, es lo mismo que pienso yo, de hecho se lo dije que Akio—Sonríe algo nostálgico—Puede mostrarse tan fuerte, pero es muy débil, y puede caer muy fácilmente, con todo lo que ha pasado no se como es que no se ha suicidado.

—Negumasa es quién ha sido su pilar para que ello no ocurra—Se sienta en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras—Estoy completamente seguro si es que él no conociera a Kirishiki Negumasa, Akio Fudo no existiría en estos momentos.

—Cierto—Mira hacia el cielo—Negumasa ha sido alguien muy importante para Fudo, bastante importante.

—Es un gran chico, hay muchas razones para enamorarse de él—Sonríe suavemente—Cualquiera querría a alguien como él, me incluyo—Masaki mira a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ibuki...—Nombra al muchacho con suavidad.

—Si yo no hubiera hecho aquella estupidez, podría aún estar con Negu-kun—Sonríe ligeramente ruborizado—Pero por algo debe de haber ocurrido, las cosas no ocurren porque sí. Tal vez ni yo, ni Akio no seamos los indicados para él.

—Si, tal vez tengas razón—Suspira y segundos después tocan el timbre para ingresar a la primera clase del día.

—Bueno hora de ir a clases—Ibuki se coloca de pie seguido por Masaki.

—Si, vamos o nos dejarán fuera—Le sonríe y se van hacía el salón de clases.

* * *

 _Vaya...El pasado de Fudo no ha sido muy lindo que digamos, ha pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles. No revelaré detalles, será un tema que veremos luego y como es que Negumasa le ha ayudado a mantenerse en pie y no al borde del suicidio. Por otro lado, tengo una sensación de que a Ibuki aún siente cosas por Negumasa ¿Será así? Aún que su destino es con otra persona, pero pienso que le podría decir que aún le quiere, como para quitarse un peso de encima._

* * *

 ** _(En el receso)_**

Minato caminaba con una suave sonrisa hacía el salón del club de artes, donde suponía que encontraría a Nobuharu. Llevaba en sus manos la decorada cajita y un tono rosado sobre sus mejillas. En poco llegó al salón y tocó la puerta, siendo abierta por una alta muchacha de cabello celeste eléctrico con dos mechones blanco enmarcando su rostro, quién miró al rubio con una ceja alzada.

—¿Si? ¿Qué deseas?—Preguntó la muchacha con cierta altanería.

—Yo...yo buscaba a Nobuharu-san—Contestó el rubio tratando de mirar hacía adentro.

—¿Qué asuntos tienes con él?—La muchacha hizo otra pregunta, Minato desvió la mirada hacía la cajita que traía en sus manos, al igual que la peli-celeste—Oh ya veo, ¿Un enamorado de Nobu-kun?

—No, no es eso—Un notorio sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. De pronto Nobuharu apareció tras la muchacha abriendo la puerta por completo.

—Oh cariño—La chica se abrazó de inmediato al brazo del moreno mirando a Minato con una maliciosa sonrisa. Nobuharu ignoró completamente a la muchacha.

—Lo siento Minato-kun, no le hagas caso—Le sonríe suavemente.

—¿Es tu novia?—Pregunta con una ceja alzada y escondiendo la cajita tras el.

—Oh si, ella es mi novia—Mira de reojo a la oji-celeste que aún estaba aferrado al él—Yagami Reina.

—Un gusto—Dice ella con pesadez y mirando a Minato con celos.

—Ya veo...—Sonríe algo triste escondiendo la cajita tras su espalda.

—Entonces ¿Qué se te ofrece, Minato-kun?—Preguntó con amabilidad el muchacho.

—Oh no es nada, veo que estas ocupado, podemos hablar luego Nobuharu-san—Contesta el oji-celeste fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Vamos niño ¿Por que le mientes a mi novio?—Reina encara al muchacho colocándose frente a el cruzándose de brazos—¿Qué hay dentro de la caja que llevas tras de ti?

—No es nada—Le contesta desviando la mirada.

—Vamos, muéstranos que hay—En un rápido movimiento le quita la caja y le sonríe victoriosa.

—¡Hey! ¡devuélvemela!—Exclamó el rubio alcanzando a agarrar la caja y comenzando a forcejear para que la peli-celeste la soltara.

—Reina, dale la caja—Intervino Nobuharu con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

—Como digas amor—Reina soltó la caja aferrándose nuevamente al brazo de su novio, provocando que Minato cayera sentado al piso, mientras que la caja voló y la tapa se abrió haciendo que los cupcakes cayeran al piso. Minato sintió una opresión en su pecho y una enormes ganas de llorar al ver como todo su esfuerzo se iba a la mierda en unos segundos. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que su novia había causado. Algunos de los que transitaban por el pasillo comenzaron a reírse, incluyendo a Reina—¡Qué humillante! ¡Que ridículo te has de ver!—El oji-morado se aparto bruscamente del agarre de la muchacha y se coloco en cuclillas junto al rubio—El oji-morado se aparto bruscamente de la muchacha y se coloco en cuclillas junto al rubio.

—Minato-kun...¿Estas bien?—El muchacho coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho y en un brusco movimiento Minato hizo que la sacara.

—No me toques—Dicho esto se coloco de pie comenzando a correr por el pasillo. Nobuharu le siguió con la mirada hasta perderle por el final del pasillo, la risa de su futura ex-novia le atrajo a la realidad.

—¿No fue realmente divertido?—Le preguntó Reina a su novio.

—¡Estas loca!—Exclamó el muchacho enfurecido y corriendo tras Minato.

—¿Eh?—Confundida mira como su novio se va y le deja sola—¡Aish! Ese idiota.

Nobuharu persiguió a Minato, esquivando a quien se interpusiera en su camino. De pronto, al llegar al patio le perdió de vista, paró en seco tomando una gran bocanada de aire, respirando agitado, para luego volver a buscar con la vista al muchacho, fue en esos momentos que él escuchó sollozos que venían detrás de un arbusto, el oji-morado se acercó de inmediato.

—¿Minato-kun?...—Le llamó con una suave voz haciendo que el aludido se sobresaltara.

—Vete, no quiero que me veas así—Dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas y aferrándose a sus piernas. Nobuharu se sentó junto a él comenzando a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarlo.

—Lo siento, Minato...—Dijo el muchacho bajando la vista algo triste.

—¿Por que te disculpas? No fue tu culpa—Apoya su mejilla en su rodilla. Sus orbes celestes estaban brillosos a causa de sus lágrimas y su labio temblaba ligeramente.

—En parte lo fue—Suspira mirándole a los ojos y pasando la yema de su dedo pulgar bajo sus ojos, quitando el residuo de algunas lágrimas-Podría haberle detenido a tiempo y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

—Tienes una novia muy cruel—Le mira triste —No se como alguien como tú pueda estar con alguien como ella.

—Corrección, tenía una novia muy cruel—Minato le miró confundido-Terminare con ella, esta era la ultima oportunidad y la perdió.

—Pero...¿No estas enamorado de ella?—Preguntó curioso el rubio.

—No, para nada, ella ha cambiado mucho, no es la misma de la que me enamoré —Contesto mirando el césped.

—Oh, ya veo —Sonríe levemente, luego hubo un largo silencio.

—Minato-kun...—Nobuharu miró a los ojos al aludido con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Sucede algo?—Le contestó con un ligero rubor.

—Esos cupcakes ¿eran para mi?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa. Las mejillas del rubio se enrojecieron fuertemente.

—Pues...—Comienza a jugar con sus dedos—Si, lo eran, eran una forma de agradecimiento—Sonríe por unos momentos—Pero esa chica lo arruinó todo—Su sonrisa se desvanece con solo recordar la escena—Quería que los probaras.

—Eres muy adorable—Ríe levemente observando al muchacho—Fue un gesto muy lindo de tú parte, y realmente lamento que Reina lo haya arruinado todo.

—También lo lamento—Desvía su mirada suspirando aún sonrojado. Nobuharu le mira pensativo unos minutos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar lo ocurrido?—Pregunta con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Eh?—Le mira ladeando el rostro levemente.

—¿Vamos a toma un helado uno de estos días? Yo invito—Le propone amablemente—Tú dime cuando e iremos—Una amplia sonrisa curva los labios del muchacho.

—Claro, desde luego—Contesta animado—Eso me encantaría ¿Que te parece este viernes?

—Apuntado en mi agenda—Ríe levemente—El viernes será—De pronto el timbre para volver a clases sonó—Bueno, hay que volver a clases—Minato asiente suavemente y el moreno se coloca de pie ayudando al rubio a colocarse de pie.

—Gracias Nobuharu-san—Le sonríe suavemente y ambos comienzan a caminar hacía sus respectivos salones.

* * *

 _Yeih~Que lindo son ellos dos. Esa Reina, odio que sea así de altanera, espero que le duele y mucho su ruptura con Nobuharu-san. Que opinan ustedes sobre este lindo duo ¿Que creen que ocurra el viernes en esa salida? Estoy más que seguro que de ahora en adelante no se alejaran, y es más se irán acercando más y más._

* * *

 ** _(En el baño de hombres)_**

Le tenía acorralado dentro de uno de los cubículos de baño de hombre, le sostenía por las muñecas contra la pared. El muchacho de orbes blanquecinos le miraba con el seño fruncido y se removía tratando de zafarse del agarre, mientras que su opresor de ojos color avellana le miraba con un semblante serio.

—Joder, suéltame de una vez—Insistió el muchacho más bajo.

—No hasta que me respondas la pregunta que voy a hacerte—Dijo el peli-celeste tras un suspiro.

—Rápido, suelta la maldita pregunta—Gruño Tetsuya calmándose y mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me odias?—Preguntó suavizando su voz. Tetsuya alzo una ceja burlesco.

—¿Realmente no puedes hacerte una idea de porque te detesto?—Ríe levemente—Todo lo lindo que tienes te falta de cerebro.

—¿Insinúas que soy estúpido?—Alza una ceja molesto.

—Si, y no lo insinuó, lo doy por hecho—Le contesta—Esa es una de las cosas por la cuál te detesto, eres un completo tarado.

—Es una razón muy ridícula—Le increpó Kazemaru—¿Tienes razones menos ridículas?

—Oh si que las tengo—Le mira con una leve sonrisa ladina—¿Realmente quieres que te diga?—El peli-celeste titubea un momento, pero luego firmemente le contesta.

—Si, realmente quiero que lo hagas—

—De acuerdo niño bonito, tú lo has pedido—Aprovecha la baja guardia del chico y se zafa del agarre—Por donde comienzo—Ríe levemente pensando—Listo, ya lo he pensado—El peli-celeste le miro algo temeroso—La primera vez que te ví no me diste buena espina y supuse que era mi imaginación, lastima que no lo fue, pronto me dí cuenta que eras el típico niño bonito y popular que se ligaba a todas las muchachas y muchachos bonitos e ingenuos de todo el instituto. Esa actitud de "Soy el mejor" "todos me desean" y "Don juan" me hicieron detestarte de inmediato—Le mira con desprecio, mientras que Kazemaru le miraba con los ojos bien abierto.

—Tetsuya...—Dijo con la voz entre cortada.

—¿Quieres que siga? Tengo muchas otras cosas que decirte—Ahora el le estaba acorrandolando contra la puerta del cubículo—¿Quieres que te siga diciendo que me parece patético lo que haces? Jugar con las ilusiones de los demás y hacer como si fuera algo muy normal, estas enfermo si crees que es así. Me da pena que hagas eso, realmente no se porque lo haces, pero buenas razones no debes tener para hacer esto—La mirada de Kazemaru se volvió sombría y solo agacho la cabeza—Eres un infeliz

—Detente por favor—Dice mordiéndose el labio evitando que las lagrimas que casi rebalsaban sus ojos cayeran.

—Un maldito infeliz—

—Deja de decir eso—Alza la vista y le toma por la muñeca con brusquedad—¡No sabes nada de mi, nada!—Exclama mirando a Tetsuya a los ojos con lagrimas sobre los suyos, el oji-perla le miró sorprendido, acto seguido el peli-celeste abrió el cubículo y se fue corriendo del baño dejando a Tetsuya completamente intrigado y sorprendido.

—Realmente le afecto todo lo que dije...—Suspira largamente para luego salir del baño y volver a su salón.

* * *

 _Wou, eso fue realmente intenso y sorprendente, si Tetsuya supiera las cosas que ocurrieron para que Kazemaru se comporte de aquella manera, aún que el muchacho no quiere hacerlo, trata de no ser así, sin embargo siempre vuelve a lo mismo e inconscientemente se convierte en un Don juan. Aun que quizás esta vez sea diferente. Tetsuya le dijo lo mismo que la ex-novia de Kazemaru hacía un año._

* * *

Comenzó el segundo bloque de clases y Fudo no llegó.

— _"Y no llegó..."_ —Se dijo Negumasa así mismo mientras miraba constantemente el pupitre vacío de Akio, como deseando que apareciera ahí de pronto, pero tenía más que claro que aquello no podía ocurrir, por más que lo deseara. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras miraba aburrido lo que el profesor de química apuntaba en el pizarrón— _"Después de clases le iré a ver...si, eso será lo mejor"_

La clase acabo más rápido de lo que Negumasa pensó. El muchacho se retiro del salón en cuanto tocaron para salir a receso. Iba caminando hacía el baño cuando choca con cierto muchacho de cabellos verdosos, iba con la vista hacía abajo por lo que no previno el choque.

—Oh lo siento, discúlpame—Dijo el peli-lila tras un suspiro para luego alzar la vista encontrándose con Masaki e Ibuki.

—No te preocupes Negu-san—Dijo sonriendo Masaki—Te veías distraído ¿Ocurre algo?—Negumasa se sobresalta un momento

—¿Eh?—Desvía leve la mirada.

—Vamos, te conozco muy bien y no puedes mentirnos Negu-kun—Le dijo Ibuki—¿Es por lo de Akio?

—¿Masaki-kun también lo sabe?—Pregunta con sorpresa el oji-menta—¿Le dijiste?

—No, como se te ocurre que le contaría—Le contesta tras un suspiro.

—A mi me contó Akio—Insinuó el aludido—No te enfades con él por hacerlo.

—No, para nada—Le sonríe levemente—Eres su amigo ¿Por que no habría de contártelo?

—Bueno punto, Negu-san—Sonríe ampliamente el muchacho.

—Y bien—Ibuki mira al peli-lila—¿Iras a verle después de clases, cierto?

—Si ¿Como lo supiste?—Le preguntó ladeando ligeramente el rostro—Ibuki rió levemente.

—Es obvio que estas preocupado por él—Le revuelve el cabello mientras sonríe—Tienes sentimientos hacía a él, sentimientos de amigo, es obvio que te preocupa y quieres saber porque hoy no vino, además de que supongo que tienes muchas ganas de hablar con él por lo ocurrido ayer—Negumasa algo sorprendido asiente suavemente.

—Ibuki-kun...—Sonríe suavemente—Me comprendes a la perfección—Se acerca a él y le abraza, acto que sorprendió enormemente al peli-blanco y al chico junto a él—Lo siento...creó que necesitaba un abrazo—El muchacho con un suave rubor le corresponde y deja un suave beso sobre su cabeza.

—Cuando quieras Negu-kun, cuando quieras—Dice con una suave voz. Masaki les miró con una suave sonrisa, mientras que Negumasa se aferraba más a la espalda del chico cerrando sus ojos.

—Gracias, muchas gracias Ibuki-kun—El moreno comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Negumasa con suavidad.

—No hay nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos—

* * *

 _Munemasa Ibuki eres un sol, eres el mejor ex novio que uno podría pedir y mas encima el mejor amigo. Alguien debe llegar para Ibuki, alguien debe enamorarse locamente de él, les digo que él no volverá a cometer un error con él o la siguiente, no soportó y se arrepiente de haber perdido a Negumasa y no volverá a cometer un error así, nunca más._

* * *

 ** _(Después de clases)_**

En la entrada del instituto se encontraba un atractivo muchacho, él cuál llamaba la atención de quién pasara por ahí. Este vestía con ropa casual, su cabello era largo y degrafilado color crema y unos atrayentes ojos color ciruela, ojos que acompañaban un semblante algo serio y tranquilo. Muchos de los que pasaban por ahí se preguntaba si era novio de alguna de las muchachas del instituto o incluso novio de alguno de los chicos del mismo, pero sus teorías eran incorrectas, solo era amigo de algunos estudiantes que estudiaban ahí.

—¡Yuudai-kun!—Exclamó una muchachita de cabellos azulados acercándose animada al muchacho seguida por Kirino, solo faltaba Teuko que se había ofrecido a ayudar a una profesora con algunas cosas, pero pronto vendría con ellos.

—Hola muchachos—Saludó el chico con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal has estado?—Preguntó amablemente Kirino.

—Bastante bien—Contesta con las manos en los bolsillos—¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Todo bien por aquí—Contesta sonriente Aoi.

—Eso me alegra—Sonríe y luego con la mirada comienza a buscar a Teuko—¿Y Teuko-kun?

—Oh él ya debe estar por llegar—Contesta Kirino.

—Estaba ayudando a una de las profesoras—Sonríe suavemente la muchacha.

—De acuerdo, llega él y nos vamos, o se nos hará muy tarde para la siguiente función del cine—Kirino y Aoi asienten sonriendo.

 **• • • • • • • •**

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó Ibuki pálido al reconocer a cierto muchacho parando en seco. Masaki le mira interrogante.

—¿Qué rayos te ocurre?—Le mira alzando una ceja—Pareciera que hubieras visto algo muy feo.

—No vi algo, si no que ha alguien—Contestó el muchacho sin dejar de mirar al muchacho.

—¿A sí?—Mira hacía donde Ibuki lo hacía—¿De quién se trata, eh?

—El chico con el que me bese por accidente la otra vez—Dice tras un suspiro.

—Oh ¿Él que quería llevarte con la policía y acusarte de abuso?—Pregunta divertido.

—Si, él—Contesta aún mirando al peli-crema.

—¿El que te mando a volar mientras todos observaban?—Ríe levemente.

—El mismo—Dice suspirando cansado.

—Ah ese que...—Masaki no acabó la oración ya que Ibuki le propino un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Ya entendimos!—Exclamó molesto el moreno.

—Aush, eso dolió—Se quejó el peli-verde.

—Te pasa por no quedarte nunca callado—Le mira con el seño fruncido y Masaki con una tonta sonrisa.

—Oye...¿Qué tal si vamos a saludar a Sorano y a Kirino?—Pregunta con una sonrisa ladina.

—No Masaki—Le mira con reproche—Ni se te ocurra hacer esa estupidez.

—Muy tarde—Corre en dirección hacía los muchachos mientras ríe.

—¡Eres un maldito!—Corre tras él.

—¡Sorano-san, Ibuki-kun quiere golpearme!—Exclamó divertido el chiquillo lanzándose a abrazar a la peli-azul.

—¡Masaki-kun!—Exclamó sorprendida la muchacha—Ah no, el no te hará nada.

—¡Maldito infeliz, me las pagaras!—Grito el peli-blanco casi lanzando fuego por los ojos llegando junto al grupo, calmándose de inmediato al sentir la penetrante mirada de Yuudai sobre él.

—Ibuki-kun, no le hagas nada a Masaki-kun—Le regaño la muchacha cruzándose de brazos. Ibuki asintio suavemente tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual con el oji-ciruela.

—Chicos ¿Ya conocen a Yuudai?—Pregunta Kirino colocándose junto al aludido.

—Oh no ¿Es su amigo?—Preguntó Masaki con una sonrisa.

—Si, claro—Sonríe Sorano—Nuestro amigo de la infancia, Nakahara Yuudai.

—Hola—Saludo toscamente mirando serio a ambos chicos.

—¿No sienten algo de tensión aquí?—Preguntó Masaki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?—Preguntó el peli-rosa, mientras que Yuudai casi lanzaba chispas mirando a Ibuki.

—Oh no es nada, bueno ahora nosotros debemos irnos—Río levemente el peli-verde—Nos vemos luego—Se va caminando seguido por Ibuki que solo se despidió con un ademán.

—Hay veces que no entiendo las cosas que Masaki-kun dice—Dijo Aoi tras un suspiro.

* * *

 _Nakahara Yuudai y Munemasa Ibuki, serán un duo algo cómico con estas pequeñas riñas que tendrán producto de un vergonzoso momento que en otra ocasión conoceremos mejor, fue una situación bastante divertida y que ninguno de los dos ha podido olvidar ¿Creen que su relación progrese o Yuudai querrá matar a Ibuki cada vez que le vea?_

* * *

 ** _(En casa de Akio Fudo)_**

Inhalo profundo y exhalo largamente antes de tocar la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces y nadie abrió haciendo que Negumasa se preocupara un poco, luego giro la perilla, la puerta estaba abierta, con algo de temor ingreso al recinto, entrando a la sala principal la cuál era un verdadero desastre, llenó de basura y algunas latas de cerveza, además que el hedor que emanaba el lugar era nauseabundo, el muchacho contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Negumasa camino por el lugar y luego entró en la habitación el castaño quién estaba algo ebrio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Negu-kun?—Preguntó el castaño detrás de él. El peli-lila dio un pequeño salto y se volteó a verle.

—Yo...yo vine a ver como estabas...—Contestó con algo de tímidez—¿Por que has bebido?

—¿Ahora no puedo?—Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—No deberías...—Contestó el muchacho desviando su mirada a una lata de cerveza que el castaño llevaba en su mano. Luego se acerca a él y agarra la lata arrebatandosela de la mano—¿Qué sacas con tomarte estas cosas?—Le enseña la lata.

—Olvidar...—Contesta frunciendo levemente el seño.

—Te estas matando al tomar esto—Mira con desprecio la lata de cerveza y la tira al piso—También has estado fumando, hasta aquí puedo oler la mezcla de tabaco, nicotina y cerveza que hay en ti.

—Tsk...¿Por que crees que no quise ir a clases? Con este olor me hubiera llevado de inmediato con el psicólogo, y para que, para que les cuente que lo hice porque estoy enamorado y no me correspondieron ¿Una escusa muy estúpida cierto?—Ríe levemente.

—Eres un idiota...—Le dice mirándole a los ojos.

—Todo lo que tome cubre todo lo malo que he sufrido—Suspira sacando una cajetilla de cigarros y sacando uno por uno los cigarrillos y tirándolos al suelo—Uno por mi amor no correspondido—Lo tira—Otro por mi desgraciado padre—Tira otro cigarrillo—Otro más por mi estúpida madre que se mato—Ríe levemente tirando el cigarrillo—Otro por mi desgraciada vida...

—¡Deja de decir eso!—Le gritó Negumasa abofeteando al chico. Arrepentido se aleja un poco del chico, pero en un rápido movimiento Akio tira al peli-lila sobre la cama y se posiciona sobre él.

—¿Por que no puedes ser mio Negumasa?—Le pregunta besando su mejilla—¿Por que mierda no me correspondes?—Desliza su lengua por el labio inferior del chico mientras que Negumasa estaba al borde de las lagrimas—Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo si tan solo me quisieras como yo a ti—Lleva una de sus manos hacía los muslos del chico acariciándolo—Pero tu no quieres eso—Roza su mano contra la entrepierna del peli-lila. Negumasa cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

—¡Detente! ¡No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!—Exclama desviando la mirada comenzando a llorar. De pronto el castaño reacciona y se aparta del muchacho.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?—Mira como las lagrimas del chico caían por sus mejillas—Este no soy yo—Mira sus manos y se cubre la cara—¡Lo siento! ¡No deberías volver a acercarte a mi! ¡Solo te haré daño! ¡Vete, vete y no vuelvas!—Con lagrimas sobre sus ojos el peli-lila corrió hasta la salida.

—... _"Solo lo empeore al venir hasta acá..."_ —Pensó con tristeza el muchacho mientras corría por las calles sin rumbo alguno

* * *

 _ **Feña: O.O aún no me creo que haya escrito eso...**_

 _ **Negumasa: D: -Impactado- ¡Me ultrajaron!**_

 _ **Izamu: Alguien cobrara venganza...**_

 _ **Feña: Alguien me matará al escribir eso con Negu u.u**_

 _ **Negumasa: -Suspira- Ahora preguntas...**_

 _ **¿Que tal el capitulo?**_

 ** _¿No es Minato el niño más dulce*-*?_**

 ** _¿Reina odiara ahora a Minato porque por lo ocurrido con el es que Nobuharu terminara con ella?_**

 ** _¿Kazemaru cambiara su actitud? ¿Odiara a Tetsuya por decirle todo eso?_**

 ** _¿Que ocurrira ahora entre Negumasa y Fudo?_**

 ** _¿Quieren saber mas del pasado de Akio? ¿Necesita ayuda psicologica? ¿Que Negumasa le rechazara fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que todo aquello ocurrira?_**

 ** _¿Quieren que Yuudai mate a Ibuki? 7w7_**

 ** _¿Quien sera quien le de amor al lindo de Masaki?_**

 ** _Izamu: Muchas preguntas por hoy u.u_**

 ** _Negumasa: Y ahora a despedirnos!_**

 ** _Los tres: Matta ne minna!_**


End file.
